Toshiro's Pregnancy Videos!
by Ice LunaWolf
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya is pregnant and Ichigo is gonna video tape every moment of it! Mpreg! IchiHitsu


Ice LunaWolf- Hi everyone! Welcome to my new Bleach fanfic! Sorry that it's 2 weeks passed Ichigo's birthday. Hehe I forgot when Ichigo's birthday was!

Ichigo- Jeez, thanks!

Ice LunaWolf- Sorry, Ichigo! Toshiro, please do the disclaimer!

Toshiro- It's Captain Hitsugaya! Ice LunaWolf does not own Bleach!

…

_July 16_

Camera is on and facing Ichigo who is in the kitchen sitting on a chair.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and yesterday was my 25th birthday. It was a great party except for Ikkaku, Rangiku, Renji, Shunsui, and Shuuhei got wasted and passed out. Hehe, Byakuya and Nanao had to drag Renji and Shunsui back to the Soul Society after the party was over. However Ikkaku, Shuuhei, and Rangiku are still unconscious on my living room floor."

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro screamed as he was in the living room trying to wake up his lieutenant.

"Anyway, all my friends and family were there. The best part was the presents and the greatest gift I received was from my fiancé, Toshiro. You see, my gift is growing in his belly. You know why? Because Toshiro is pregnant! Yay, I'm going to be a dad! So I'm going to video tape Toshiro's pregnancy with this video camera that I got from my dad for my birthday!" Ichigo announced to the camera.

"So this is Toshiro's Pregnancy Video number 1! Today we're going to the Soul Society to see Unohana," smiled Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, who are you talking to?" Toshiro asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi yuki hime! I'm talking to the camera," Ichigo answered.

"Why?" asked Toshiro.

"Because I'm going to video tape every moment of your pregnancy for our child to watch!" Ichigo smiled.

"No you're not! I don't want our child to see how fat I'll be!"

"Toshiro, no matter what you look like, you'll always be beautiful!" Ichigo said then he got off the chair and kissed his white hair lover.

"Fine, but you better not tape us making out or tape me when I'm in the shower!" Toshiro scolded.

"Damn it! Fine I promise I won't," Ichigo pouted.

"Good! Now let's go to the Soul Society!"

"Ok!" Ichigo said. Then Ichigo grabs the video camera off the table and turns it off.

…

Camera is turned on and it's focus on Toshiro who is lying on a hospital bed with Unohana standing beside him while doing an ultrasound.

"We're here at the Fourth Division. My yuki hime is having a check up," said Ichigo who was sitting in a chair while holding the camera.

"Stop talking to the camera, Kurosaki!" Toshiro growled.

"Congratulation, you're having twins!" Unohana announced. Ichigo falls to the ground taking the camera with him. The camera is focus on Ichigo who is passed out.

"Kurosaki?" Toshiro shouted. The camera is turned off.

…

Camera is turned on and it's focus on Ichigo who is sitting on the couch with an ice pack on his head in the Tenth division office. Rangiku is holding the camera.

"So how far along are you, Captain?" Rangiku asked as she moved the camera so now it's focus on Toshiro who is sitting at his desk doing paper work.

"I'm 2 months pregnant," Toshiro answered.

"Do you know what you're having?"

"A 15 pound dragon!" Ichigo laughed. Rangiku laughed too.

"NO! I'm carrying twins and we don't know their gender yet! Captain Unohana said it's too early to tell," Toshiro explained as he glared at Ichigo.

"I was joking, yuki hime!" Ichigo said.

"Fuck you!" Toshiro hissed. Rangiku moves the camera again and focuses it on Ichigo.

"Looks like you got some serious ass kissing to do, Ichigo!" Rangiku smiled

"Yeah yeah!" Ichigo pouted. Then Rangiku focuses the camera on Toshiro again.

"So when are you going to tell your grandma, Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"We'll tell her in a few days. Right now I'm swamped with paper work which you could help me instead of playing with that stupid camera!" Toshiro growled.

"Oh that reminds me, I have SWA meeting! Bye, Captain! Got to go!" Rangiku said as she threw the camera at Ichigo and left the office.

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro screamed as the camera misses Ichigo and land on the floor. The camera goes off.

…

Ice LunaWolf- I hope you like! Sorry if the chapter is a little short.

Ichigo- Did I make fun Toshiro?

Ice LunaWolf- Yeah, pretty much.

Ichigo- Shit! Yuki hime, I'm sorry!

Toshiro- You're still sleeping on the couch tonight!

Ichigo- *pouts*

Ice LunaWolf- Please read and review!


End file.
